Maneater
Dialogue If Cross is male :Irina :"The more I hear about this scumbag, the more I want to punch him." :"Men like that need their asses kicked so they can remember their proper place." :"Oh. Hey, Cross." :"You spying on our girl chat? Not that I care, but I worry you might not be able to handle it. Men can be so delicate." :Cross :Choice A — Tell Irina you can handle it. ::Irina ::"Well, you've got pluck, atleast. So I'll fill you in." ::"So one of our fellow BLADEs has been putting the moves on this girl here for awhile now." ::"But then she found out he's been hitting on her friends, too. He's even asked ME out for drinks a few times!" ::"She thought he really liked her, but it turns out he's just after every girl with a pulse. What do you think about men like that?" :Cross :Choice B – Flee in terror. ::Irina ::"Oh, don't give me that scared little puppy look! I'd actually like to get your opinion on this. No one's going to hurt you... Probably." ::"So one of our fellow BLADEs has been putting the moves on this girl here for awhile now." ::"But then she found out he's been hitting on her friends, too. He's even asked ME out for drinks a few times!" ::"She thought he really liked her, but it turns out he's just after every girl with a pulse. What do you think about men like that?" :Cross :Choice A – Fearlessly claim that he sounds like your kind of guy. ::Irina ::"You're one of them!" ::"......" ::"Well, I'm sure the colonel knows how to deal with your type, but that doesn't make me feel any better about having someone like you on our team." ::"What you do on your own time is your business but if you look sideways at any of our BLADE women, I'll have you singing soprano for the rest of your life." ::"You men are all the same. Pa-THETIC!" :Cross :Choice B – Say that he sounds like a despicable sleazebag. ::Irina ::"I had a feeling you were a man of integrity. Hell, I'd actually buy YOU a drink!" ::"But we gotta teach these jerks we're not as stupid as they seem to think." ::"If they're gonna act like animals, maybe it's time we showed 'em how Interceptors deal with unruly beasts." If Cross is female : :Irina :"The more I hear about this scumbag, the more I want to punch him." :"Men like that need their asses kicked so they can remember their proper place." :"Oh. Hey, Cross." :"Ah, perfect timing. We were just having some emergency girl talk. You want to get in on this?" :"After all, outside of your team with the colonel, there aren't that many women in BLADE." :"It's rare that we get a chance to talk with out having to hold back because some dumb guy is hanging around." :Cross :Choice A – Agree, tell Irina that you've yearned for some girl talk. (Heart earned) ::Irina: ::"I know, right? Next time we'll have to do this at a bar and talk all night long." ::"Okay, so our girlfriend here? Well, one of our fellow BLADES has been putting the moves on her big time." ::"But then she found out he's been hitting on her friends, too. He's even asked ME out for drinks a few times!" ::"She thought he really liked her, but it turns out he's just after every girl with a pulse. What a lowlife, right?" :Cross :Choice B – Observe, Say that you've never seen Irina hold back around anyone. (Heart earned) ::Irina ::"Ha! I'll give you that. Holding back has never been my strong suit. Or any suit, actually." ::"I'm just saying it's nice to speak freely, you know? I mean Gwin is a nice guy, but most of them can be such obnoxious louts." ::"Anyway, it's about our girlfriend here? One of our fellow BLADES has been putting the moves on her lately." ::"But then she found out he's been hitting on her friends, too. He's even asked ME out for drinks a few times!" ::"She thought he really liked her, but it turns out he's just after every girl with a pulse. What a lowlife, right?" :Cross :Choice A – Agree, Claim that such behavior is deplorable. (Heart earned) ::Irina ::"I know, right? You better watch out for creeps like that yourself." ::"You're a lot cuter than I am, so I bet that they're all over you like a cheap suit." lead to third choice further below. :Cross :Choice B – Disagree, Say that you really go for the bad boy type. (Heart earned) :Irina ::"Ooo-kay. Wow." ::"You say that with such certainty. It almost makes me wonder if I am overreacting." ::"Well, regardless, there's no shortage of creeps in BLADE, so you gotta watch out for the bad ones. Especially if you're into that sort of guy!" ::"But if anyone steps out of line, make sure you come straight to me. I'll show him what we Interceptors do to unruly beasts." :Cross :Choice A – Agree, Promise to be careful. (No heart earned) ::Irina ::"Good girl. And if anyone starts creeping on you, come straight to me. All right?" ::"I'll show him what we Interceptors do to unruly beasts." :Cross :Choice B – Object, Insist that Irina is just as cute as you. (No heart earned) ::Irina ::"Wh-what are you talking about! That's crazy!" ::"Have you been drinking on the job or something? You're not even making sense right now." ::"Anyway, if a guy steps out of line, you tell me, all right?" ::"I'll show him what we Interceptors do to unruly beasts." Category:Irina Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts